Contos de Fadas Safadas
by Blum Fox
Summary: Uma história com direito a "felizes para sempre" e príncipe-duende não é Conto de Fadas, mas sim: Conto de Fadas Safadas. - Para o Concurso Sweet Dreams.


Título: Contos de Fadas Safadas

Fanfic participante do Concurso: Sweet Dreams

Aviso: Atenção! Essa desgraça não foi betada, porque a autora decidiu se arriscar e testar sua ortográfia, concordância e sintaxe.

Sinopse: Uma história com direito a "felizes para sempre" e príncipe-duende não é Conto de Fadas, mas sim: Conto de Fadas Safadas.

* * *

**Contos de Fadas Safadas**

* * *

Lá estava ele sentado e entediado. Mais um natal frustrante, que ele passaria sozinho, curtindo sua depressão, olhando para a lareira.

Nada muito incomum.

Mesmo quando seus pais estavam vivos, era aquela coisa automática: "reze, coma uma coxa de peru, pegue seu presente e vá para a cama". E, dessa vez, nem mesmo Sakura ou Ino estavam lá, para cozinhar um delicioso peru para o Sasuke-lindo. Havia perdido até as duas. Sakura se casou com o sobrancelhudo de cabelo de tigela; Ino com o psicopata ruivo. E ele perdeu suas duas amáveis cozinheiras.

Se quisesse ter uma ceia, teria de fazer sozinho.

Sentiu o cheiro de queimado do peru. Pobre peru. Já tinha ficado pronto, esfriado, esquentado e agora estava queimado. Mas tudo isso porque Sasuke ainda tinha um fio de esperança de que alguém aparecesse.

Mas às quinze para meia-noite, a esperança desapareceu completamente.

Desistiu de olhar a lareira, resolveu ir se deitar.

Deitou-se na cama, puxou o cobertor e desligou o abajur. Uma badalada. Duas badaladas. Três badaladas... Sentiu o sono vindo, não precisaria nem contar carneirinhos. Onze badaladas. Doze badaladas.

* * *

Remexeu-se na cama. Sentiu algo quente o envolvendo. Algo que dificultava sua respiração. Abriu os olhos lentamente. Verde. Verde?

Levantou-se rapidamente, quase caindo da cama, e cambaleante de sono acendeu a luz. Lá estava. Um ser não identificado, loiro, com um chapéu e camisa verde. Era só o que faltava. Um bêbado infeliz vestido de duende na sua cama.

– O quê é isso? – Questionou tentando acordar o outro.

A criatura resmungou alguma coisa, se virou, e continuou dormindo. Isso só serviu para deixar o moreno ainda mais estressado. Pegou a primeira coisa que viu pela frente - uma almofada, que estava no pé da cama - e tacou na cabeça do infeliz.

– Hã? – Resmungou o loiro sentando na cama e esfregando os olhos. – Hm... – Pensou um pouco e tirou um papel do bolso da camisa – Você é Sasuke Uchiha?

– Sou, por quê?

– Olá, eu sou Naruto! – Falou o loiro, lendo a fala que ele mesmo havia escrito no papel. – Um duende de natal e, neste ano, seu presente também! – Falou apontando para o cinto em forma de laço que usava.

– Ah... Sei. – Disse Sasuke desconfiado, recuando um pouco. – E eu sou o Papai Noel!

– Não, não! – Falou com firmeza. – Se o Papai Noel fosse assim, eu já teria pegado a tempos.

Medo. Sasuke recuou ainda mais, e tropeçou no tapete da sala.

– Você está com medo de mim? – Perguntou oferecendo a mão para ajudá-lo a levantar

– Não, imagina! – Respondeu sarcástico, ignorando a mão que Naruto havia oferecido continuando no chão. – É super normal um duende invadir a minha casa, dizendo que é o meu presente. Papai Noel não podia ter me dado um carrinho?

– Hm... – Resmungou o loiro fazendo uma cara de pensativo. - E com quem você brincaria de carrinho?

– Eu preciso de alguém para brincar de carrinho?

O loiro ficou de joelho, podendo assim manter um contato visual agradável com Sasuke.

– Sabe que dia é hoje? – Perguntou o loiro, não esperando que o outro respondesse. – Hoje é Natal. E você está aqui sozinho, curtindo a lareira. A lareira.

– Você tem algo contra lareira? – Questionou, lançando um olhar desafiador ao "duende" – Até onde eu sei, é por lá que seu chefe entra.

– Meu chefe?

– Seu chefe. – Respondeu calmo, se levantando finalmente. – O Papai Noel.

– Ah! – Exclamou risonho – Enfim, o meu trabalho como duende é te fazer feliz. O que te faria feliz hoje? Quer que eu faça uma massagem em você?

– Não.

– Quer que eu asse um delicioso peru?

– Não. – Respondeu seco, se jogando no sofá. – Você pode voar?

– Eu sou um duende, não uma fada. – Falou bravo, sentando-se ao lado de Sasuke no sofá

– Você faz aquela dancinha legal? – Perguntou o moreno, tentando se lembrar de algo legal que os duendes soubessem fazer.

– Não. – Falou bravo, já estressado com as perguntas. – Hm... Eu posso tirar algumas coisas do meu chapéu.

O duende foi a até perto da mesinha de centro, tirou o chapéu que usava e, sorrindo, começou a tirar coisas de lá. Primeiro tirou um carrinho de madeira, o que deixou Sasuke ainda mais emburrado. Ele estava brincando quando perguntou por que Papai Noel não havia lhe dado um carrinho. Porem, abriu um sorriso, pela primeira vez na noite, assim que viu um pequeno gatinho sendo tirado do chapéu.

– Esse é o meu gatinho, Lary. – Explicou o loiro.

E, para finalizar, tirou algumas moedas de ouro da cartola.

– Ouro de duende. – Explicou novamente. – Guarde, dá sorte.

– Legal. – Falou pegando uma moeda e examinando-a. – Até quando você vai ficar aqui? – Perguntou com um olhar malicioso.

- Bom, segundo o meu chefinho – disse ironizando a palavra que o próprio moreno havia usado para se referir ao bom velinho – Quando o primeiro raio de sol aparecer, eu tenho que ir. – Respondeu calmo, percebendo as segundas, terceiras e quartas intenções de Sasuke.

- Então eu deveria abrir meu presente o quanto antes, né? – Perguntou ao pé do ouvido do outro, começando a desfazer o laço que Naruto usava de cinto.

- Isso vai te fazer feliz?

- Muitíssimo.

* * *

Acordou de manhã com vários raios de sol na sua cara. O duende não estava mais lá. Poderia até pensar que tinha sido um sonho, isso se ele não estivesse pelado, e com uma pequena... Não, era uma grande e incomoda dor no traseiro.

Duendes são traiçoeiros. Muito traiçoeiros.

Não sabia como, e nem quando havia ocorrido. Mas lembrava do loiro infeliz sussurrando em seu ouvido "que finalmente tinha achado o pote de ouro no final do arco-íris."

Quando saiu do quarto viu, em cima da mesa, o carrinho de madeira que o duende havia lhe dado. Assim como as moedas de ouro. E, deitado no sofá, aparentemente dormindo, o gato.

O duende havia deixado seu gato dormindo. No plural na verdade: O duende havia deixado seus gatos dormindo.

* * *

O natal já havia passado. O ano novo também. E, depois de todo esse tempo, o maldito gato do duende infeliz ainda estava na sua casa. Bichano folgado. Só bebia - ou lambia - leite do copo, não adiantava colocar na tigela. Rasgava o sofá com as malditas unhas. E ainda dormia junto com Sasuke, na cama.

Lá estava o pequeno Lary, arranhando a porta. Sasuke nunca soube que gatos gostavam de passear. Ou talvez o gato, na verdade, fosse um cachorro disfarçado... Ou então simplesmente fosse o gato de um duende.

Lary não precisava de coleira. Ele ia calmamente acompanhando as passadas de seu dono provisório. O único problema era quando eles passavam pelas máquinas de refrigerante. O gatinho sempre ficava arranhando a máquina. Sem motivo algum, aparentemente.

Porem naquele dia foi diferente. Lary correu para a máquina, mas dessa vez tinha alguém lá. Alguém loiro. De olhos azuis, incrivelmente parecido com certo duende.

– Hein, gatinho, você está perdido? – Perguntou o loiro infantilmente ao gato.

– Não, ele é meu. – Respondeu Sasuke chegando mais perto. – Problemas com a máquina?

– Essa coisa demoníaca engoliu minha moeda e não quer dar minha coca. – Respondeu após uma longa fungada. – Sei lá, eu não entendo direito as coisas nesse país...

– Você veio de onde?

– Irlanda.

Sasuke parou, olhou, franziu a sobrancelha e sorriu. Coincidências demais. Alto, loiro de olhos azuis. Irlanda. Camiseta branca escrita "leprechaun" e com um trevo bem grande. Será que o nome dele também era Naruto? Ou melhor... Será que o emprego de verão dele foi ser duende do Papai Noel?

– Qual seu nome? – Perguntou curioso o moreno.

– Naruto. – Respondeu sorridente, sem nem perceber a risada maliciosa do outro. – E o seu?

– Sasuke. – Respondeu rápido, para logo depois voltar sua atenção para a máquina. – Hm... Acho que você perdeu sua moeda, coloque outra que talvez dê certo.

– Ah droga! - Exclamou Naruto revirando os bolsos e não achando nenhuma moeda. - Acho que eu vou ter que ficar sem minha coca...

– Ah, eu pago para você. – Falou gentil, tirando duas moedas do bolso. Ao olhar melhor percebeu que aquelas moedas eram algumas das que o duende havia lhe dado. – Sabe o que é isso? – Perguntou mostrado as moedas, recebendo só um olhar curioso do loiro. – Ouro de duende.

– Você acredita em duendes?

– Eu já vi um. – respondeu após pensar um pouco.

– Você _realmente_ acredita em duendes? – Insistiu na pergunta, que cada vez ia chegando mais perto, já presionando o moreno contra a parede.

– Claro, você é um.

* * *

– Tem certeza que você não é um duende?

– Ah não, Sasuke, essa história de novo não!

E no fim, ele descobriu três grandes, e importantes coisas: Ouro de duende realmente dá sorte. Um duende gato, e um gato, dão muito trabalho. Uma história com direito a "felizes para sempre" e príncipe-duende não são Contos de Fadas, mas sim: Conto de Fadas Safadas.

* * *

N/A: Eu, pelo menos, tentei. Não ficou exatamente como eu queria, mas eu gostei. Fazia tempo que eu queria escrever algo com duendes, e quando eu vi o anuncio do corcurso, a idéia brilhou.

Última fic do ano, fofuras. Por isso, **um Feliz Natal e um delicioso Ano Novo**.

**Reviews?**

**Lembrem-se, Papai Noel só deixa presente para bons meninos.**


End file.
